Belted chains are used in various types of harvesting equipment, e.g., potato harvesters, sugar beet harvesters, etc. to convey product from one location to another. For example, on potato harvesters belted chains are used to lift and convey potatoes from the point they are removed from the ground to a truck or trailer.
The belted chain is an endless assembly which comprises a plurality of elongated rods secured at their ends to spaced-apart carriers (e.g., belts) which are driven by pulleys, for example. Typically the central portion of each rod is also secured to a centrally located belt (e.g., by means of rivets or mechanical fasteners). The rods are parallel to each other and slightly spaced apart. They extend transversely to the direction of travel of the chain. Dirt and other debris can fall through the chain between the rods as produce (e.g., potatoes) are being conveyed by the chain.
The conventional belted chain utilizes chain rods which extend the full width of the conveyer, i.e., each rod is secured at its opposite ends to the carriers on the opposite edges of the conveyer. The central portion of each rod is secured to a narrow central belt (e.g., about 60 mm. wide). As the conveyer moves with the weight of product on it, the rods are subjected to varying degrees of stress. Because the rods extend across the entire width of the conveyer and are also secured to the central belt, the assembly does not allow for flexibility in the belted chain across the width of the conveyer. As a result, the chain rods often break (e.g., near the center where the rod is secured to the central belt).
It is expensive and time-consuming to perform repairs on the assembly to replace broken chain rods. Alternatively, the entire assembly may be taken out of the equipment and replaced.
Another type of prior belted chain assembly involves chain rods which extend half the width of the conveyer and are secured between one of the edge carriers and the narrow central belt. The rods on opposite sides of the central belt are staggered or off-set so that the rods are not aligned end-to-end with each other. The end of each rod which is secured to the central belt extends across the full width of the central belt. Consequently, this type of belted chain does not provide any significant improvement in flexibility across the width of the conveyer as compared to the belted chain rods which extend across the full width of the conveyer.
There has not heretofore been provided a belted chain having the significantly improved flexibility provided by the belted chain of this invention.